The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus praecox and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Croft's Pearl’. ‘Croft's Pearl’ represents a new perennial herb grown for landscape and cut flower use.
The new Agapanthus originated as the result of an on going breeding program in Cape Town, Republic of South Africa. The goal of the breeding program was to produce a sterile cultivar of Agapanthus with full and rounded flower heads.
‘Croft's Pearl’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of an unnamed plant of Agapanthus praecox from the Inventor's breeding program. The male parent is unknown. The new Agapanthus was selected as a single unique plant in 2004.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in December of 2005 in Cape Town, Republic of South Africa. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.